


Baby-sitting

by CamaradeCactus



Series: House of Cracks [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kid Luffy, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Kuina ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté elle avait besoin de se faire de l'argent et le salaire était étonnamment haut pour garder trois enfants cinq soirs par semaine, mais d'un autre elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à ce qui avait bien pu causer le trou dans cette porte.Son argent contre sa santé mentale.Le choix était déjà tout fait.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Baby-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Unanime".  
> Je dois l'avouer, j'avais complètement oublié de mettre le thème dans cet écrit, même si j'ai finalement réussi à me rattraper de justesse lol
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La première chose qui frappa Kuina lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement était qu'il y avait un trou. Dans la porte. Perplexe, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait frapper ou non, étant donné qu'en se penchant un peu elle pouvait carrément voir l'intérieur. Hésitant quelques secondes, elle sortit son téléphone portable et relut l'annonce à laquelle elle avait répondu quelques jours plus tôt.

Une simple annonce de baby-sitting. Rien de bien compliqué.

Elle vérifia de nouveau l'adresse, mais comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé.

Kuina ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. D'un côté elle avait besoin de se faire de l'argent et le salaire était étonnamment haut pour garder trois enfants cinq soirs par semaine, mais d'un autre elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à ce qui avait bien pu causer le trou dans cette porte.

Son argent contre sa santé mentale.

Le choix était déjà tout fait.

Elle sonna à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne l'accueillir, espérant au fond qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'espérer très longtemps qu'elle vit un enfant soudainement apparaître au bout du couloir.

Elle fixa le garçon.

Le garçon la fixa.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

Elle cligna des yeux et il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

« **Tu me passes une sucette ?** »

Kuina sursauta et baissa les yeux. Le garçon avait passé sa tête dans le trou de la porte et la regardait fixement, une main tendue vers elle, comme s'il ne venait pas de se téléporter en manquant presque de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans tous les sens, il avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche et ne portait qu'un pantalon qui n'avait qu'une jambe, l'autre semblait avoir été déchirée. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et son froncement de sourcils ne fit que s'accentuer. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il finisse dans cet état.

Elle dut passer un peu trop de temps à le fixer car il commença à s'impatienter.

« **Tu veux pas m'en passer ?** »

Kuina le regarda quelques secondes de plus, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou non, avant de finalement répondre.

« **Je n'en ai pas sur moi.** »

Le garçon souffla en laissant tomber sa main. Il secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de le décevoir, avant de finalement se retourner par s'en aller, retenant son demi-pantalon qui menaçait de terminer au sol.

Elle remarqua à ce moment qu'il avait réussi à se mettre du chocolat dans la nuque.

Incroyable.

« **Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ! Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer ! Et va te nettoyer aussi, la baby-sitter va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !** »

Kuina se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Elle connaissait cette voix.

Et cela ne manqua pas. Luffy, qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol comme si la personne qui l'avait vu allait l'oublier s'il faisait le mort, se fit attraper par une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui le fusilla du regard en l'obligeant à se relever.

« **Déjà que je dois trouver une excuse valable pour le trou dans la porte, tu ne vas pas non plus t'y mettre ! Et jette ce pantalon !**

\- **Mais c'est mon préféré !**

\- **Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?!** »

Kuina regarda l'échange sans savoir où se mettre. Si elle en avait eu le courage, elle serait bien repartie pour ensuite faire semblant qu'elle venait juste d'arriver, mais elle savait bien que c'était sûrement trop tard.

En effet, alors que l'idée de tout simplement s'en aller sans jamais revenir était de plus en plus tentante, la fille dans l'appartement leva les yeux vers elle.

Sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol et elle haussa les sourcils si hauts que Kuina aurait bien ri, si seulement cette situation n'était pas des plus gênantes pour elle.

« **Koala.... Bonjour** , la salua-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. »

Koala, qui tenait encore Luffy par les épaules, souleva le garçon et le jeta tout bonnement dans une autre pièce. Elle se retourna ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **Kuina ! Entre !** »

Koala lui ouvrit la porte, même si ce n'était pas très utile au vu du trou qui faisait presque sa taille.

« **C'est toi qui as répondu à l'annonce ? Tant mieux, je suis rassurée de savoir que quelqu'un de confiance pourra s'occuper des garçons.** »

Kuina entra dans l'appartement et essaya de se retenir de regarder autour d'elle. Elle aurait le temps de satisfaire sa curiosité plus tard (notamment en allant voir si ce qui était à côté des chaussures à l'entrée était un hérisson ou un chat sur les nerfs).

« **Désolée, je t'aurais bien fait faire le tour, mais je suis un peu pressée** , s'excusa la brune en enfilant sa veste. **Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est t'assurer que les garçons ne fassent rien de stupide et qu'ils se couchent à – _LUFFY J'ENTENDS PAS L'EAU COULER, T'AS INTÉRÊT A ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE PRENDRE TA DOUCHE_ – à une heure raisonnable.** »

Koala se pinça les lèvres et Kuina se demanda une seconde si elle avait bien vu ses épaules être secouées d'un rire silencieux ou si c'était son imagination.

« **Pour ce qui est des repas tu peux laisser les autres garçons se débrouiller. Ils sont assez grands pour se faire quelque chose. Ils te donneront l'argent à la fin de la semaine. Oh ! Sauf si tu en as besoin avant. Tu en as besoin avant ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Kuina secoua la tête.

« P **arfait. Ta soirée se termine lorsque tout le monde est couché, mais si tu as besoin que quelqu'un te ramène n'hésite pas à demander.** »

Dire que Kuina était perdue était un euphémisme. Si les personnes qu'elle devait garder étaient assez grandes pour se faire le repas et même _la raccompagner_ en cas de besoin, en quoi avaient-elles besoin d'une baby-sitter ? Elle aurait bien posé des tas de questions sur la raison pour laquelle elle était ici, écoutant sa camarade de classe lui énoncer ce qu'elle devait faire en cas de problème grave, mais elle se décida de se retenir. Elle n'allait pas cracher sur de l'argent facile.

Elle ne le répéterait jamais assez, mais la paye était _vraiment_ très bonne.

« **Bon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour.** » Koala lui sourit et Kuina lui sourit en retour, même si elle n'avait absolument rien écouté. « **Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je vais juste passer la soirée chez Nojiko.** »

« **Pas de problème** , répondit Kuina. »

Koala jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.

« **Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Ils sont juste allés faire quelques courses** , expliqua-t-elle. **Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu étrange qu'à leur âge ils aient besoin d'une baby-sitter, mais la dernière fois qu'on les a laissés seuls on a fini avec ça** (elle pointa du doigt la trou dans la porte) **et personne n'a envie de voir jusqu'où ils peuvent aller donc on a décidé que quelqu'un devait les garder.**

\- **On ?**

\- **Moi. Le vote était unanime. J'ai voté pour, ils n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire.** »

A cet instant, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

« **Les voilà !** s'exclama Koala. »

Curieuse, Kuina se retourna pour voir qui pouvaient bien être les deux autres garçons qu'elle aurait à garder.

Elle se figea en voyant, au travers du trou de la porte, une personne qu'elle connaissait un peu trop. Et ce, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient dans la _même classe_.

Le garçon, ou plutôt le _jeune homme_ , se figea aussi en la voyant.

Koala, elle, les regardait, se mordant désormais les lèvres pour essayer de se contenir.

« **Ace, bouge, tu vois pas que je tiens toutes les planches pour–** »

Kuina ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant le nouvel arrivant.

« **Sabo ?!** »

Sabo écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa voix et pâlit tellement lorsqu'il la vit qu'elle pensa une seconde qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il fut si choqué de la voir qu'il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il tenait sur les pieds de son frère. Ace hurla de douleur, Koala éclata de rire, Sabo se mit à hyperventiler, Luffy sortit de la salle de bain, complètement nu, et Kuina regarda ce bordel en silence, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Elle eut beau se pincer, rien ne changea.

Elle était bien la baby-sitter de son propre petit-ami.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
